Peter Sam
Peter Sam *'Number:' SR 4 *'Original Number:' MSR 4 *'First Appearance:' **Lift Bridge (cameo) **Double Whammy *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' George *'Voiced By:' DieselD199 Peter Sam (formerly known as "Stuart") is a bouncy green engine on the Skarloey Railway. Bio When Peter Sam was named "Stuart", he worked on the Mid-Sodor Railway with Duke, Falcon, Fearless Freddie, Stanley, Tim, the Scrap Engine and the other engines. When the line closed, he was purchased by the Skarloey Railway, and renamed "Peter Sam." During his stay, he has had a plethora of exciting adventures. He almost left a refreshment lady behind at a station, got into a nasty accident at the slate quarry, damaging his old funnel, and crashed into an icicle into a tunnel, causing the already loosened funnel to fall off (which was eventually replaced with a smart new giesel funnel!) Later in his career, a line of trucks with leaves and broken branches broke away from him and fell off the Old Iron Bridge and into a ravine! The accident, unfortunately, got Peter Sam into a lot of trouble with the Fat Controller! He also found a new location for the Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, finding an old coach that could be refurbished into a grand tea shop on wheels. Peter Sam later complained about aching pains coming from his giesel funnel, and he was given his old-shaped funnel back. Peter Sam has not taken the "Gunpowder Conundrum" very seriously on the Skarloey Line, usually joking around with Sir Handel when it is discussed! Peter Sam collided into Isobella on the crossing, causing a great deal of damage! During the events of the episode "Just Another Wild Goose Chase", Peter Sam was thrilled that Duke was giving a speech, and kindly wished his friends good luck when they decided to go after Proteus! Peter Sam currently works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Sir Robert Norramby was searching for King Orry's sword at the BMQ, he switched some points with out permission in order to retrieve his horse, only for Peter Sam, who had become a runaway, to crash into a Murk-Stone Lake. After being fished out, it turned out that the sword had been in the lake this whole time, and had drifted into Peter Sam's cab! Following a poor performance at auditions Peter Sam is cast as a tree for the Skarloey Railway's production of Hamelt, to which is very unappreciative. His chance to shine comes when Freddie experienced stage fright, when he goes on stage and begins to perform a comedy routine. Despite livening up the crowd, he is shunted off the stage by Rusty at the order of Bertram for breaking the 4th wall. Persona Peter Sam is a very enthusiastic engine but can get a little too excited at times. "He's cocky, but he's nice" the coaches will say, and he rarely complains. He can be a bit gullible occasionally, and can get upset about things that are not necessarily true. He is very optimistic all the same, and when tragedy befalls him, he never really deserves it. Sir Handel and Peter Sam care very deeply for Duke, their elderly companion from the Mid-Sodor Railway. He is also wary of Wendy due to his incident with the slate trucks taking place on an incline, which Wendy is. Peter Sam has a very comedic side to him, and when the Skarloey Railway's production of Hamlet wasn't going as well as he had thought, he stepped right in with a stand-up comedy act and livened up the crowd. It was later considered by many to be the best part of the show, but Bertram strongly disagrees! Appearances *'Season 0:' **Whistle Trouble **Duncan Gets Spooked (does not speak) *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), The Old Warrior (cameo), Double Whammy, Cannon Fodder and Greg & Lars (cameo) *'Season 2:' **2 Hearts Burn Together **Pigeon Hunting (cameo) **Serendipity **Scot-free (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado **Rosie (cameo) **Young Tucker (cameo) **Just Another Wild Goose Chase **Munitions (cameo) **Blunderbuss (does not speak) **Swan Dive (cameo) **Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure **Aura of Menace (cameo) **All the World's a Stage **Swashbuckler **Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' **The Suggestion Box (cameo) **Chivalry is Dead **Percy and Asbestos (cameo) **Merrick's Wake up Call **Break My Stride Trivia * Peter Sam's 2013 "Dynamite Delivery" model was used from Blunderbuss to Chivalry is Dead. His 2012 model will be used starting from Thomas and the Fortune Teller. Gallery Peter Sam on the edge of a cliff! .jpg|Peter Sam rolls onto the edge of a cliff. File:LiftBridge1.png|Peter Sam with Duncan, Duke, Spitzer, and Kurt. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.29.48 PM.png|Peter Sam and Duke. Peter_Sam.jpg|Peter Sam covered with blue dust. Peter Sam takes a dip.jpg|Peter Sam falls into Murk-Stone Lake. Peter Sam on the hoist.jpg|Peter Sam on a lift in Crovan's Gate Works. Peter Sam, true and sort of blue.jpg Acting is fun, Peter Sam?.jpg Peter Sam Tree.jpg Peter Sam Title.jpg Swashbuckler40.png Swashbuckler44.png New Peter Sam snow.jpg DaisyHalt .jpg The Depot Evening .jpg Petersammuddywaters.jpg Wake-Up Call 13.PNG Wake-Up Call 10.PNG Wake-Up Call 7.PNG Wake-Up Call 6.PNG Simply having .jpg PeterSam'sStride.jpg Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Mid-Sodor Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Mid-Sodor Railway